December 2, 2014/Chat log
Welcome to the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat 6:03 Flower1470 i is first Loving77 has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 6:04 Loving77 hey pweeb 6:30 Flower1470 sup peep Dragonian King has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 6:42 Loving77 hiiii silly 6:42 Dragonian King A wild Torchic appeared! Go, Swaggy Yuma! *booooooooom* hi guys 6:42 Flower1470 hey Silly 6:42 Loving77 I just made it to 18,000 words :D 6:42 Flower1470 How are you? wow congrats 6:43 Dragonian King yay :D congrats i'm good LILY WE ARE LIKE TWINS "I think it looks lovely. I like how it collects at the bottom of the screen for a short time before disappearing. (I go all the way to the bottom of the page then quickly scroll up to catch a whole bunch hehe)" 6:46 Flower1470 O_o? oh :P \ I was at the bottom of the main forum page and I scrolled up and that happened and i just "WHOA" 6:47 Dragonian King LET IT SNOW LET IT SNOW LET IT SNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO0OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW peep peep peep 6:53 Loving77 what what what 6:53 Dragonian King want to make me a christmas avatar for TTK? 6:54 Loving77 sure 6:54 Flower1470 could you make me one too? when you get a chance 6:54 Dragonian King yay christmas 6:54 Loving77 I can do it right now 6:55 Flower1470 we should get matching avvies 6:55 Dragonian King oh and a christmas siggy too :D 6:55 Loving77 Have any specific images you want used? 6:56 Dragonian King not me 6:56 Flower1470 nah 6:56 Loving77 ok 7:29 Flower1470 whats a good type of music to prevent myself from daydreaming 7:31 Dragonian King @Lily https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gMTeytJeSp8 7:34 Flower1470 i am disturbed 7:34 Dragonian King yw Williamm258 has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 7:45 Flower1470 Hey Will 7:46 Williamm258 hi ;( 7:47 Dragonian King hi will 7:47 Williamm258 hi 7:56 Dragonian King . 7:59 Flower1470 Wikia is adding a new feature starting tomorrow http://community.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Rupert_Giles/Global_Navigation_Update 8:01 Dragonian King uhhhhhhh ok 8:12 Flower1470 peep im listening to this aint a scene 8:18 Loving77 I just listened to that. :P 8:19 Flower1470 lol 8:20 Loving77 The siggys and avatars I made are not as pretty as last year's I hope you guys still like them Silly avatar: http://i867.photobucket.com/albums/ab233/PennyThePeep/Art_Shop/Sillyavatar4_zps5a91e7ed.png Silly siggy: http://i867.photobucket.com/albums/ab233/PennyThePeep/Art_Shop/Sillysiggy4_zps84a31ca1.png Lily avatar: http://i867.photobucket.com/albums/ab233/PennyThePeep/Art_Shop/Lilyavatar3_zps563c8496.png Lily siggy: http://i867.photobucket.com/albums/ab233/PennyThePeep/Art_Shop/Lilysiggy2_zpscf27e4fe.png 8:22 Dragonian King IT HAS PREZENTZ 8:22 Flower1470 what are you talking about they're awesome 8:23 Dragonian King thanks peep :D 8:23 Loving77 np 8:39 Flower1470 Peep, you wanted me to tell you when I was starting the next quest on W101 ? 8:40 Loving77 yes 8:43 Flower1470 Well I amn now am* 8:43 Dragonian King pizza 8:43 Flower1470 Will and I had that for dinner 8:43 Dragonian King idk ik i spied on you somehow through your uhhhhhhhhhh MICROWAVE 8:44 Flower1470 oh boy PEEEEEEEEEP https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wtnDBvQpJCg look at innocent brendon it gets weird so just look and leave 8:50 Loving77 how does it get weird? 8:52 Flower1470 dont ask 8:53 Williamm258 bye 8:54 Dragonian King lily wanna hear a better song https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gMTeytJeSp8 Williamm258 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 8:55 Flower1470 NO 8:55 Dragonian King yes https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TZQebW6cI44 this then? 8:57 Flower1470 absolutely not 8:57 Dragonian King https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kkqbdMQ3vmU what about this one 9:02 Flower1470 brendon makes vines with his dogs oh my gosh i forGOT HES MARRIED 9:05 Dragonian King ha ha 9:05 Flower1470 PEEP http://youtu.be/kcU5ZlQYtX4?t=3m22s and the one before it too if you want 9:07 Dragonian King OH MY WORD THIS TUNE IS ANNOYING I GOTTA GO TO WORK IN THE MORNING NOW I'M GONNA BE HUMMING IT IN MY BE-EEEEEED 9:09 Loving77 what the heck Is he like super bored or something? lol 9:10 Flower1470 yes he must be he's obsessed with coffee too 9:14 Dragonian King OH MY WORD THIS TUNE IS ANNOYING I GOTTA GO TO WORK IN THE MORNING NOW I'M GONNA BE HUMMING IT IN MY BE-EEEEEED OH MY WORD THIS TUNE IS ANNOYING I GOTTA GO TO WORK IN THE MORNING NOW I'M GONNA BE HUMMING IT IN MY BE-EEEEEED OH MY WORD THIS TUNE IS ANNOYING I GOTTA GO TO WORK IN THE MORNING NOW I'M GONNA BE HUMMING IT IN MY BE-EEEEEED 24 things in my watch later geez 9:16 Flower1470 http://youtu.be/kcU5ZlQYtX4?t=11m19s watch the two after that one too AND THE FOURTH ONE 9:22 Loving77 I gtg bye 9:22 Dragonian King bye peep Loving77 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 9:40 Dragonian King Downsized Downsizer of Downsizeness: THE CANNONS ARE LOADED FIRE AT WILL Downsizer Grunt: BUT SIR Downsized Downsizer of Downsizeness: DO IT *cannon fires at Will* Will: ow idk i gtg, bye lily Dragonian King couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. Category:Chat logs Category:December 2014